


七夕

by xiaoyaowan



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyaowan/pseuds/xiaoyaowan





	七夕

y刚下飞机就马不停蹄去往酒店，因为飞机延误的原因导致凌晨才到，k早就等的有些焦虑，早早安排好的七夕约会架不住恶劣的天气。

等y刚到酒店房间就被k抓着按在墙上亲到难舍难分，上下其手脱了外套和上衣，继续在机场被迫打断的事，手伸进开了大洞的裤子摸到撑起的部位就开始撩拨，加重手上的力道，怀里的人渐渐软了身子，嘤咛着嘀咕了一句"我还没洗澡呢"

"等会儿做完了一起洗"

洁癖患者此刻早就痊愈了，更何况对着y他就没有过洁癖，吻逐渐加重，k抱起y让他踩在自己脚上，就这样边吻边走向卧室，定的是酒店最高级的套房，超大全景落地窗俯瞰整个城市，凌晨时分无比寂静，卧室的king size大床正对着落地窗，华灯初上，天空中还飘着细雨，雨滴滴落在窗上又缓缓流下，月光照着床上两具赤裸的交缠在一起的身体。

朦胧而又旖旎的气氛，正适合这对在七夕约会的小情侣。在床上被整个进入的时候，y只剩下哼哼唧唧的呻吟，"嗯……啊哈…………再快点……呜……嗯"许是被七夕这个充满纪念意义的日子感染，y今天放的特别开，被k抱着贴在落地窗前时也毫无埋怨，迷离得看着被雨水打湿的城市夜景，灯火在他眼里只剩烟火般的光晕，后穴被肏的早就松软，不断研磨着前列腺，终于抵不住刺激射在了冰凉的窗户上。

此时的y早已有些失神，双腿也因为刚刚激烈的性事而发软，整个人靠在k的怀中大口喘息着。k一把抱起y就去了卧室里配套的卫生间，不得不说套房的别致，浴缸像小型泳池似的，毫无例外也是全景落地窗，在浴缸里泡澡就能看城市风景。

不过小情侣的鸳鸯浴又怎会是单纯的洗澡呢，y缓过神之后兴致又起，让k坐在放满热水的浴缸里，而他则背对着k，双腿分开在两侧，缓缓地握住k的阴茎就要脐橙，后入式的脐橙非常深，k虽然喜欢但是考虑到y的身体从不会主动提出这个姿势，不过今天y如此主动，他自然不会拒绝。

由于前面几次的插入，后穴早就适应，进入的还算顺利，y便大着胆子一坐到底，没想到痛的头皮发麻，尖叫着不断喘息，他不舒服，k自然也好不到哪儿去，只能不断安抚面前的人，双手摸上乳尖揉搓，吻也不断在后颈和蝴蝶骨流连，落下一个个吻痕，y终于逐渐放松，胸口的乳尖早就被玩的挺立充血，难耐的扭动着腰肢开始上下律动起来，k也配合着y开始挺动，"啊啊哈……呜呜…………嗯嗯…好深……太深了…………"

y的呻吟就是最好的强心针，k的阴茎在后穴里又涨大一些，顶的y差点说不出话，"呜……哥哥…………好厉害……好…舒服"之后便是疯狂的肏干，热水被抽插带入后穴，肠壁柔软的不像话，爽的k毫无理智可言，"宝宝怎么夹这么紧，说，想要哥哥射哪里？"

"啊……里面……射在宝宝里面……嗯…哈啊"

一夜疯狂毫无节制的做爱后果，就是满室狼藉以及酸软的身体，y趴在床上根本不想动，昨天做到后面明明说不要了，被k抱回床上以后，没想到用趴着的姿势又被要了一次，自己一动不动，叫都叫不出声，嗓子都哑了，k还是不肯放过他，想到这里y就翻白眼。

但是在他迷迷糊糊睡着前，还是听到了k在耳边对他说"七夕快乐，我爱你"。想到这里y就不自觉的勾起嘴角，笑的一脸甜蜜，转头看着还在熟睡的k小声回到"我也是"


End file.
